Al menos esa noche
by mestisay
Summary: Ella lo besó. Un beso lento, largo, con sabor a fresa.


Ella lo besó. Un beso lento, largo, con sabor a fresa. Se sorprendió a sí misma, al dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos, porque ella no era así, de ninguna manera, ella era más cauta con los hombres, siempre lo había sido, pero en aquel momento no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que hacerlo. No podía creer que las hormonas la traicionaran justo en aquel momento y justo en la puerta de su casa.

Cerró los ojos, por instinto, al sentir el roce de los labios de Cuddy. Hacía mucho que ninguna mujer lo besaba así, de manera intempestiva, porque sí. Bueno, Cameron le había besado no hacía mucho, pero fue un engaño, un intento de conseguir pruebas para su fingida enfermedad. Pero aquello, era real, era un beso increíble, ¡Dios, Cuddy le estaba dejando sin aliento!, pero era adorable la manera en que sus labios se movían al compás de una melodía frenética que parecía compuesta sólo para él. Espera un momento, Cuddy le estaba besando... ¿y a él le estaba gustando? No era posible, tenía que soltarse, estaban en el portal de la casa de ella, y les estaba viendo medio barrio. ¡Cotillas! ¿Es que nunca habían visto a dos enamorados besándose? ¡Ups! ¿Él había pensado eso? No, de ninguna manera. ¿Había pensado, "dos enamorados"? ¡Dios, tenía que soltarla como fuera! Pero dejar de besarla...

- ¿Me repites la pregunta? – fue lo único que salió de la boca del médico una vez que consiguió recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué pregunta?

- Si quiero volver a entrar – "Dilo, por favor".

- ¿Ahora quieres entrar? – "Claro que quiere, y tú también estúpida".

- ¿Me dejarás?

- Mmm... No lo sé... – a pesar del deseo, Cuddy seguía con un cierto tono de chulería en su voz, lo que hizo que House decidiera tomar la iniciativa esta vez. Fue él quien la besó, de la manera más... ¿dulce? en que nadie lo había hecho. Con suavidad, la fue empujando hasta entrar en la casa. Entonces, la soltó de repente. La había pillado desprevenida, se esperaba un beso agresivo, con pasión, pero no uno tierno, y eso, hizo que él se descolocara a sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué esa ternura con Cuddy? A él no le gustaba Cuddy, es más, estaba seguro de haberla odiado alguna vez. Pero quizás Wilson tuviese razón y entre el amor y el odio no estuviera realmente la Muralla China, sino una línea muy fina, que ellos no tardaron en cruzar.

Ella parecía una niña temblando de emoción a su lado. Comenzó a desnudarla, lentamente, y sintió un escalofrío al descubrirse a sí mismo haciendo lo que tantas y tantas veces había deseado, durante demasiado tiempo, y que en los últimos meses se había convertido en una obsesión. La miró a los ojos y comprobó que la mujer que le había hecho perder el control en la puerta, seguía ahí con él. Era Lisa, su Lisa. Porque en aquel momento no era Cuddy, ni su jefa, sino aquella muchacha de la universidad, con la que descubrió que podía hacer el amor con una mujer y amarla al mismo tiempo.

Se separó de ella, casi de inmediato. Dejó de besarla porque un miedo irracional se apoderó de él. Con Cuddy habían pasado muchas cosas, de eso no había dudas, pero no quería que esto saliera mal. Si se le ocurría hacer alguno de sus chistes en aquel momento, aquello acabaría al instante y conseguiría volver a casa sin exponer demasiado sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, el calor que desprendía Cuddy era tan atrayente, que sintió una necesidad extrema de volver a besarla y hacerla suya allí mismo, sobre el sillón de la sala, donde, sin darse cuenta, ya habían caído. Estaba sobre ella, sobre su jefa, sobre su amiga. Si seguía con aquello, podían pasar dos cosas, o él se escabullía como un maldito cobarde, como ya hiciera una vez, y se marchaba de casa de Cuddy mientras ella dormía, o bien, se quedaba y se atrevía a que ella le descubriera mirándola al despertar, porque no conseguiría conciliar el sueño después de aquello, y menos si le permitía a Lisa que viera lo que sólo una vez se había atrevido a enseñar, y el recuerdo de esa vez, aún estaba muy nítido en su mente.

Se deseaban, se necesitaban porque llevaban demasiado tiempo sin tocarse. Trabajaban juntos, se veían cada día, pero eran jefa y empleado. En la intimidad podían ser ellos mismos, sólo Lisa y Greg. Pero, ¿qué significaba ser "ellos mismos"? En fin, ellos eran ellos, pero nunca habían estado así. Bueno, quizás sí de aquella guisa, pero no de la misma forma. La otra vez había sido un capricho, porque House había apostado consigo mismo a que Cuddy caía en sus brazos cuando y donde él quisiera. Y en el mismo instante en que la hizo suya, comprendió que no iba a ser muy difícil que la situación se repitiera, porque las palabras de la decana, sus gestos, sus besos, su ternura, todo la delató. Sólo una mujer enamorada era capaz de entregarse de aquella manera, y eso a House le dio miedo, sobre todo porque él sabía que sería muy capaz de hacer sufrir a Cuddy si pretendía seguir con su estúpido juego. Así que por la mañana, cuando ella despertó, se encontró sola en su propia cama, como siempre. Al llegar al hospital, no le llamó, no le reprochó ni le pidió explicaciones, simplemente, aceptó su derrota y siguió adelante.

Pero, ¿por qué ahora no quería marcharse? ¿Por qué ahora no sentía ese miedo irracional que le había hecho huir la vez anterior? Cuddy seguía enamorada, de eso House no tenía ninguna duda. Y sin embargo, algo había cambiado también para él, ya no se trataba de demostrarle a Cuddy, y a sí mismo, que podía hacerla perder el control cuando a él le apeteciera, ahora era Cuddy la que le demostraba a él, que ella también podía hacerlo. Y eso, sí que le daba miedo, porque sólo una vez, se había entregado de aquella manera y, para su desgracia, acabó perdiéndolo todo y haciéndole daño a la única mujer que había amado.

- Cuddy, tenemos que parar – muy a su pesar, pronunció las tan odiadas palabras.

- ¿Por qué, te duele la pierna? – le preguntó con una preocupación, que cambió al instante por un tono más seductor – Si crees que en la cama te sentirás mejor...

No pudo evitarlo. Una mirada entre traviesa y tierna, escapó del médico sin él darse cuenta – No podemos hacer esto. Por la mañana nos odiaremos. Bueno, al menos tú me odiarás, yo estaré muy contento – la sonrisa más pícara de su repertorio, se dibujó en la cara de House.

- Yo nunca te he odiado.

- Claro que sí. Me odiaste la última vez, por despertarte sola, porque te engañé y porque tú te expusiste ante mí, me lo diste todo y yo no te entregué nada. No intento justificarme, ni arreglar las cosas. Lo único que intento decirte, es que si seguimos con esto, lo harás sabiendo de antemano lo que pasará y no quiero que te pases otros seis años luchando contra ti misma, ni reprochándote nada, porque yo no lo haré. Y tampoco pretenderé chantajearte con la situación, como ya hiciera una vez. Te prometo que no habrá bromas, ni pediré nada a cambio. Sólo te pido que, si quieres terminar lo que hemos empezado, no te recrimines nada por la mañana, no creas que has sido una idiota por meterme en tu cama de nuevo y, ni por un segundo pienses, que no significará nada para mí – lo había dicho todo del tirón y, cuando terminó, Cuddy lo miraba con cariño. No con lujuria, ni pasión, como hacía un rato, sino que, simplemente, ahora las cartas estaban boca arriba y las reglas eran muy simples: jugar, o no. Y ellos decidieron jugar, al menos por esa noche. Después, el destino decidiría.


End file.
